


Love's Sacrifices Part 1 of 4

by Gul_Obsidian_Dragon



Series: Love's Sacrifices [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gul_Obsidian_Dragon/pseuds/Gul_Obsidian_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak and Bashir start a sexual relationship, there are a few physical compatibility difficulties to work through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Sacrifices Part 1 of 4

Julian had finally gotten up the courage to respond to Garak’s sexual advances, and he was glad that he had. The evening had been wonderful and now they were back at his room, as it had the largest bed. They were sipping wine and discussing the finer points of Romulan Opera. Julian faked a yawn at Garak’s insistence that Romulan Opera could benefit from Cardassian Opera.

“They really just don’t have a grasp of refined subtlety.” In response to Julian’s actions, he added. “Something they share with humans perhaps.”

“You know you wouldn’t be happy if I didn’t disagree with you.” Julian smiled.

“Perhaps not.” Garak consented. “I do love a good argument generally speaking, but it’s late and I really shouldn’t over stay my welcome. That is the Earth phrase, isn’t it?”

“Yes, but you’re not over staying. I’d hoped you’d stay longer.”

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly do that; people would talk.”

The argument wasn’t very convincing, rather perfunctory in fact.

“They’re already talking, and let them.” Julian felt he should put up more of a show fight for Garak’s attentions.

“Really, Doctor, one would think that you wanted me or something.” Garak tried to put on his usual air of disinterested couth, but it wasn’t working.

“You know, I thought Cardassians liked argumentative foreplay?” Julian was surprised by Garak’s disinterest. “Did I misunderstand? Are you not interested in intercourse?”

“On the contrary, I’m very interested with intercourse with you. However, I don’t really care for the argumentative foreplay that most of my species revels in.”

“Then why’d you start it?” Julian was puzzled.

“It seemed you were expecting it. I tried several times this evening to incur an invitation to bed, but none was forth coming.”

“Oh.” Julian was a little embarrassed. “I thought that you might be… but I thought Cardassians…”

“Well, now you know.” Garak brushed the awkward moment away in an instant.

Julian made up for his earlier mistake brilliantly. He moved forward on the couch and whispered in Garak’s ear. The smile that appeared on the grey face was brilliant. Julian grasped one grey hand and stood up. Garak stood with him. Julian turned so that he was beside Garak and put his arm around the man’s waist.

…

They were in the bedroom half naked before either one was aware that they had removed each other’s clothes. They became aware of the fact when they noticed each other’s approving gaze. Julian took the dominant role for a moment. It had been so long since either of them had been with another man, and Garak hadn’t been with anyone since he was forced into exile on this benighted station.

Julian embraced Garak firmly, and then turned them so that Garak’s legs were against the bed. He pushed the man over so that he fell onto the bed. Garak made an “umf” sound then chuckled lightly.

“Not so fast, Doctor.” Garak said heartily.

Garak pulled Julian down on top of himself with another quiet “umf.” He then rolled over onto Julian, careful not to put all his weight onto the slight, lightly muscled frame. He teased Julian’s nipples with his tongue, and stealthily undid Julian’s pants. He reached his hand in and cupped the erect penis firmly.

“Ooooh.” Julian panted hard and thrust up to meet the touch.

“You’re an eager one, aren’t you?” Garak teased mercilessly as he removed his hand.

He slid back into a kneeling position on the floor in front of Julian. He slowly and teasingly removed Julian’s pants. He started to apply the same slow teasing to the removal of Julian’s underwear, but Julian wouldn’t have it. He reached down and pulled them off quickly.

Garak smiled at the rushed insolence. “That wasn’t very nice.”

Julian looked at him defiantly. Garak stood up and rolled the now naked Julian over so that he was bent over the edge of the bed. He carefully reached down and tucked the lovely, dark gold penis beneath the smooth man. Julian squirmed excitedly.

“What are you going to do?” There was a thrill in the sweet tones.

“Teach you to behave yourself.” Garak replied cryptically. “I think you’ve gotten too used to female companions.”

“Never.” Julian’s tone was again defiant.

Garak put a hand on each of Julian’s shoulders and applied sharp pressure as he leaned down over the young man. He applied just enough weight to make it uncomfortable for the slight figure below him. He whispered sharply into Julian’s ridge free ear.

“You’ve just proven my point.” He nipped the ear a little too hard. “I want you to be docile for me.”

Julian quivered again in response to the words. He had missed being the subordinate partner. His recent female mates only wanted the strong, reassuring male partner. But, he really preferred to be the docile partner.

“I would like that very much.” Julian replied as the pressure was lifted slightly.

“Then I’ll let you up, but only so long as you are polite. I’ll have to punish you for any missteps. It seems you are out of practice.”

Garak relinquished the pressure completely. He then climbed onto the bed and settled himself comfortably. He was still wearing his pants, which were becoming more uncomfortable by the minute.

Julian watched from the position Garak had left him in earlier. He wasn’t sure how docile Garak wanted him to be. He decided to play it safe.

“May I get up, Garak?” Julian asked as politely as he knew how.

Garak laughed at this question. “Yes, Julian, you may get up. I don’t want you to be that…” he considered the next word, “compliant.”

“Then what do you want, Garak?” Julian asked while peering at the grey, sculpted face.

“That. I want you to be polite, but not completely submissive. You are a man after all.”

Garak motioned Julian to sit astride him. He rubbed the beautiful creature before him. He massaged the shoulders and arms before moving around to the back, and finally cupped the firm buttocks with his hands.

“A very beautiful and powerful man.”

“But, you like to be the top?” Julian asked.

“When it is possible, yes.” Garak answered. “Which do you prefer, Julian?”

“I usually prefer the bottom with men. But as you said, it has been a while.”

“Then I can forgive your moments of presumption earlier. I don’t mind you taking control, but ask first. I find that having the bottom take initiative politely can be very gratifying.”

“I’m glad.” Julian smiled mischievously. “Do you mind if I take initiative now?”

“You may.” Garak smiled contentedly, his and Julian’s desires aligned nicely. He would ignore for the moment the physiological challenges that were to be dealt with later.

Julian slid down Garak’s legs, making sure to rub the man pleasurably as he went. He then stretched up with his arms and undid the pants. He pulled slightly, and Garak lifted up, allowing Julian to remove them. He then did the same with the underwear.

Julian reached up to touch the erect penis cautiously, reverently. Garak found the sight very alluring. He was tempted to retake control and advance the encounter. But, the moment was too wonderful to rush.

Garak hissed with enjoyment as the warm fingers barely touched his swollen flesh. He growled happily when Julian became bold and grasped the penis. Julian started to move his hand up and down slowly. Garak grasped his wrist tightly.

“Do not advance things without asking first.”

Julian nodded and released his grip. “I’m confused. You said that I could take initiative.”

“Yes, and you can, but only so far.” Garak replied patiently. He wasn’t accustomed to teaching the subtleties of Cardassian sexual power play.

“I don’t understand.” Julian replied a little frustrated.

Garak sat up and pulled Julian towards him. He positioned the young man so that his back was leaning against his chest. He began to run his hands soothingly over the golden, lightly furred chest.

“Julian, we established earlier that I’m the dominant partner for this evening. That doesn’t mean that it will be this way every time we copulate, but for tonight I control the pace and what does or doesn’t happen. You have control over things only when I allow it.” He looked at Julian to make sure he was listening despite the distracting touches. “So, when I said you could take control that meant that you could do anything that has already been done this evening, but no more. Do you understand now?”

Julian considered for a second. Garak stilled his hands to keep from distracting the intelligent, but highly aroused man. Julian’s face changed, and Garak knew that he had figured something out; it was adorable the way the man’s every thought was expressed physically.

“So, I was allowed to remove your clothes because we had already started that; and I could touch you in exploratory ways because that had already happened as well.”

Garak nodded in the affirmative, a delighted smile lighting his face. Julian was utterly brilliant and lovely. He was warmed by the man’s interest and dedication. He was sure Julian would be more than prepared for the demands of a sexual relationship with a Cardassian by the end of the night.

“And, I overstepped by either teasing or pleasuring you because you haven’t done either of those things yet?”

“Yes, Julian.”

The man thought for a moment before asking. “So, I can do anything to you that you have already done to me?”

“Yes.”

“Without asking?”

“For the most part. But, if it’s a rather major thing, like removing my pants, it’s better to ask first, as you did.” Garak nodded his approval.

“What if I want to do something that hasn’t happened yet?”

“Then you may politely ask, but don’t be surprised if you aren’t allowed.”

“What if I want you to do something to me?”

“Then you ask.”

“Will it happen then?”

“I think you know that answer.” Garak smiled mischievously.

“Don’t be surprised if it doesn’t.” Julian said with a hint of exasperation.

“Correct.” Garak nipped his ear and continued his ministrations. “That was for the tone.”

Julian didn’t seem to mind the nip; he seemed to enjoy the act. Garak was finding out more pleasurable things about his young friend every moment. Julian was going to be a wonderful partner.

Garak tenderly licked the reddened area of the ear he’d just nipped. He reached lower with his hands and stroked Julian’s inner thighs. The man wiggled exquisitely against Garak’s ridged chest.

“You like being touched there, don’t you?” Garak whispered into the soft, golden ear.

“Yes.” Julian hissed out.

Garak lightly slapped the inside of Julian’s right thigh. The man wiggled again. Garak was pleased to discover that Julian had a taste for rougher sex.

“More please.” Julian nearly whimpered.

“More what Julian? Touches? Slapping? How rough do you like to get?” There was an intense heat and slight undertone of menace in Garak’s words.

“I don’t know.” Julian sounded a bit hesitant.

Garak gripped the left thigh tight enough to hurt, but not so much that it would bruise. “Answer me clearly, Julian. What don’t you know?”

“I want more of the roughness, but I don’t know how much.”

Julian was having a difficult time deciding if he liked the pain or not. It was painful, but it also made his member jump with excitement. He wanted it to end, but he didn’t want it to end at the same time. It hurt so wonderfully.

Garak finally released the grip. Julian was surprised to feel loss as the hold was released and not relief. Garak shifted around to Julian’s right side. He got into a kneeling position and then leaned his head down into Julian’s lap.

The next sensations Julian felt were exquisite. He moaned loudly, and had to work very hard not to thrust into the air and Garak’s face. The wonderfully skilled lover was licking and kissing the area that had just experienced the fiery hold.

The attentions to Julian’s leg stopped, and he groaned his disappointment. The cool touch of Cardassian lips and tongue had been more than soothing; it had been mind-blowingly sensual. Garak sat up and smiled warmly at Julian.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“That was amazing, all of it.” Julian was still coming back down. If Garak could do this to him without even touching his most sensitive parts, Julian thought.

“I would like to do more, but your uncertainty as to the boundaries worries me. Have you done this sort of thing before?” Garak moved back around behind Julian and started stroking his chest again; he couldn’t get enough of the warm, soft body.

“A little, not much. Nothing more than a light spanking.” Julian was a bit sheepish in his reply.

“I see.” Garak realized that he’d have to go very slowly with Julian. This was intended to be enjoyable, not harmful.

“But, I want to do more.” He paused. “I just don’t know much about it.” He finished ashamedly.

“Well, you’ve found the right partner then. We will go slow tonight; we won’t do much more than slapping and some restraining.” Garak told Julian.

The man nodded slightly, but still seemed more uncomfortable than Garak would like. “What about a safe word?”

“A safe word?” Garak was puzzled.

“Yes, something I say if I want things to stop, if they get too much for me. Can we have one?”

It seemed the idea of a safe word relaxed Julian. “Yes, we can have a safe word. Although it is a strange concept to me, it seems prudent. What shall the safe word be?”

“Um? Something I wouldn’t say while having sex normally?” Julian was thinking out loud. “Ferengi.”

“I should hope you wouldn’t say that or even think that.” Garak sounded slightly offended.

“How about latinum, distasteful, but not mood destroying?”

“Much better.” Garak agreed. “Now.” There was an almost sinister glee in his tone.

Garak enticed Julian into a face down laying position across the bed. He grasped the smooth hips and pulls Julian so that he was once again bent over the side of the bed. He paused a moment, looking longingly at the firm checks wanting nothing but to pull them apart and thrust his member into that tight ass. If only he could. He leans down and puts his full weight onto Julian’s torso instead.

“I think that tonight will be a short session. Do you agree?” Garak asked.

“Anything.” Julian replied enthusiastically.

“Good.”

Garak got up and scratched his nails down Julian’s back, leaving light red lines. He then slapped the firm golden bottom sharply. Julian let out a small whimper of both pain and pleasure. The sound was melodious to Garak’s ears. He yearned to hear more of the sweet sounds.

He swatted the other cheek and then roughly turned Julian over to face him. Garak leaned over the man, trapping their penises between them. The hunger in Julian’s eyes was clear and excited Garak beyond reason. He’d never seen anyone hunger for him so intensely.

He gripped Julian’s shoulders near the neck and squeezed hard. Julian yelped with pain. Garak released the hold on one shoulder and began to apply caressing licks and kisses. The other he held firmly.

Julian writhed beneath him causing waves of pleasure to shoot through both men’s bodies. Garak released his hold on the other shoulder, but didn’t attend to it. He wanted Julian to feel a full range of pain and pleasure tonight.

Garak climbed onto the bed, straddling Julian on all fours. His penis was centimeters away from the smooth expanse of golden stomach. Julian licked his lips while staring at the dangling form.

“I want to suck you off.”

Julian’s words were crude and hungry. They sent a thrill of pleasure and a sigh of longing through Garak simultaneously. He didn’t answer right away.

“You can’t,” is all the explanation he managed.

Garak turned so that his head was near Julian’s member. He reached between the lightly muscled legs and fondled the balls. He’d never had the opportunity to explore external testicles.

“Please be careful with those. They’re very sensitive.” Julian sounded a little scared.

Garak looked back at Julian’s face. “More sensitive than your penis?”

“In some ways yes. Mine are particularly sensitive. It varies from person to person.”

“I see.” Garak was a little surprised by this information. “Then I won’t apply any pain to them intentionally tonight.”  
Julian relaxed again, trusting that Garak would keep his word.

“Perhaps in future, if you are feeling more adventurous…” Garak let the thought go unfinished.

“Maybe.” Julian answered hesitantly.

Garak continued to fondle and cup the testicles carefully. Julian moaned and growled with enjoyment. The sights and sounds caused Garak to advance the intimacy again. He dipped his head and took Julian’s entire length into his mouth. Julian’s entire body tensed with anticipation and pleasure.

Garak scraped his teeth lightly against the hot member as he moved back up. Julian cried out with pain, but didn’t try to stop the action. Garak released the now more swollen member and began to kiss and lick it tenderly.

“Oh, Garak.” Julian was panting now. “I don’t know if I can take much more of that.”

Garak smiled against the cock. “You can.”

He once again swallowed Julian’s entire length. He paused and then sucked hard. Julian howled and writhed. Lights popped before his closed eyes. The rough treatment had made his cock extra sensitive.

“Yes please. More, I can take more.” He begged.

Garak scraped his teeth against the swollen member once again. When he released it this time it was bright red. Garak looked back at Julian’s face to see how much more he should do before bringing about Julian’s release.

The man’s face was tight with pain, a few tears were leaking out from the closed eyes. But, there was still signs of pleasure in the way the edges of the mouth quirk upwards. Garak’s own cock ached at the sight; it was magnificent. Garak returned to the pulsing member in front of him. His pleasure would come later.

He licked and kissed it very thoroughly this time. He didn’t stop even after Julian began to beg and plead for him to take him into his mouth. Julian finally dissolved into inarticulate sounds of delight and longing.

With this cue, Garak once again took all of Julian into his mouth. He moved up and down slightly, making sure not to scrape the abused member. Julian began to buck and scream with pleasure. The sound was glorious; however, Garak made a note to add a gag to their explorations soon. He wasn’t sure if the station’s soundproofing would be sufficient.

Garak took the entire member into his mouth a final time and sucked hard. Julian came with an intensity of pleasure that he’d never felt before. Garak swallowed all of the seed that flowed from Julian before releasing the quickly softening penis. He stroked it lovingly before turning around and embracing Julian.

Garak talked to the trembling man as he slowly collected himself. “You’re so beautiful. You took so much more than I could have imagined.”

He stroked some hair off of Julian’s sweaty forehead. “You’re so expressive.”

Julian finally turned to the man lying beside him, holding him. He pressed his face into the muscular chest.

“I’ve never felt anything that…” He struggled for words. “Wonderful.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Garak smiled and hugged the man a little tighter.

Julian sighed before asking. “Can I pleasure you now?”

“You may.”

“Can I use my mouth?”

Garak sighed, the moment broken. Julian noticed.

“Did I say something to offend you? Is it not my place to…?”

“No, Julian. Nothing like that.” He sat up. “I think it would just be best to show you.”

Julian also sat up and watched Garak carefully. The man spread his legs a bit and began to stroke himself, the expression on his face slightly pained.

Julian was frozen watching the sight with a mixture of pleasure, concern, and curiosity. He was at a loss to understand what Garak was trying to show him. He wanted to interrupt; he wanted to grasp the dark grey penis and bring Garak pleasure. But, somehow he knew that it was the wrong thing to do at this moment.

Finally, Garak thrust hard into his hand and a thin spike-like something extended out of the end of his penis with violent speed. It was about four inches long and very thin. Julian understood instantly why he couldn’t take Garak into his mouth.

Garak was very still. His eyes were closed. And, he seemed to be putting an immense amount of effort into holding his position.

“May I touch it?” Julian asked cautiously.

Garak nodded his assent ever so slightly.

Julian tentatively reached out and softly touched the protrusion. Garak shivered violently and began to pant. Julian’s touch was very light.

“This doesn’t hurt?”

“No!” Garak gasped out. “It’s very…”

Garak couldn’t contain himself anymore. He thrust into the soft touch of Julian’s warm hand and came forcefully. He opened his eyes and looked at the golden face feet from him as he continued to spurt his seed into Julian’s hand.

Finally, he relaxed. Julian used his clean hand to pull the man into an embrace. They were quiet for a few moments before Julian broke the tension.

“So, that happens every time, right before you climax?”

Garak nodded against Julian’s chest.

“So, you won’t be able to penetrate me?”

“No,” Garak sounded disappointed and worried.

“Well, not by natural means anyway.” Julian added. “We still have quite a few options really.”

Garak didn’t believe his ears. He sat up and stared at Julian. “But, you prefer the bottom. You told me.”

“And, I do. But, I don’t mind being the top, especially when the partner is so important to me.” Julian emphasized the last words.

“So you still want to be with me,” he paused, “even though I can’t top.”

“Yes, I want to be with you. And, who said you can’t top? There are ways. We’ll just have to explore them.” Julian tugged Garak back into the one armed hug. “That’s, of course, if you still want me.”

“Yes.” Garak relaxed into the embrace.

There were a few moments of enjoyable silence between them.

“So, what is the protrusion for?” Julian couldn’t contain his curiosity.

“It aids in the impregnation of Cardassian women.” Garak answered simply.

“Aids? Not required?” Julian was interested.

“Yes. It is possible to impregnate a Cardassian female without… There isn’t a human word. The best would be “sting.” The success rate is much lower though. How else would interspecies breeding be possible?” Garak couldn’t help but be drawn in by Julian’s enthusiasm.

Julian’s forehead wrinkled in consternation. A very unpleasant thought had entered his mind at the mention of interspecies. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer.

He asked anyway. “The military officers, the ones that indulge with conquered species, they didn’t…?”

Julian halted, but Garak didn’t need Julian to finish the question. “The ones that haven’t been altered, yes. It is very brutal. In all cases, one of two things happens. Either the woman is violently impregnated or she is rendered sterile, usually the latter. But, many military officers are altered. It’s only a small percent that are so cruel.”

“Altered?” Julian didn’t want to dwell on the unpleasantness of those unaltered officers.

“There ‘s a procedure, a surgery, where “the sting” is cut. This allows Cardassian males to copulate with other species or other Cardassian males. But, it’s very uncomfortable, and as I said reduces the chances of impregnating female Cardassians. So, very few outside of the military personnel stationed to foreign worlds have it done.” Garak’s interest was waning and his tone reflected as much.

“Oh.” Julian thought. “But, you’re interested in men. Why didn’t you…?” Julian trailed-off, the question was very personal.

“Those that are primarily interested in the same sex are the few on Cardassia Prime that have the procedure, but it isn’t necessary. Cardassian males can accommodate for it with a small amount of discomfort.” Garak sighed; sure that Julian had more questions.

“Uh, okay. So you just never?” Julian inquired cautiously; he knew Garak was tired of the questions.

“I never had a mate I cared for enough to go through such a procedure.”

“Oh.”

“Can we talk about something more appropriate?” Garak asked letting a little of his frustration color the question.

“Oh, yes, I’m sorry. My medical curiosity took over.” Julian apologized. He ran his fingers through Garak’s silky, black hair. “So, can you go more than once in a short period of time? I’d like to pleasure you at least once since it’s our first time.”

…

 

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> I acknowledge that Elim Garak, Julian Bashir, Cardassia, etc. are the property of either Paramount or CBS, not entirely sure which due to the changes in 2006. The story is however mine, and done solely for entertainment purposes.


End file.
